wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Platypus Cafe
"Platypus Cafe" is the sixth episode of the first season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 10, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. On April 5, 2011, "Platypus Cafe" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Creature Adventures. In this episode, while kayaking down an Australian river, Chris and Martin find a duck-billed platypus. They follow it to its den by the side of the river, and find out that she is an expecting mother. However, Chef Gourmand floods the platypus' den and kidnaps Chris and scoops up the platypus' eggs to make an omelet. The Wild Kratts then get to work on a Platypus Creature Power Suit to stop Gourmand by finding out the platypus' "sixth sense". Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers mention the platypus while kayaking downriver. They then try to find crayfish in the water like the platypus, but they are unable to because "it's so dark and murky down there". Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are kayaking down an Australian river, when Chris dives down and discovers a duck-billed platypus. The brothers then comment on how weird the platypus is compared to other mammals. Overhearing their conversation, Chef Gourmand plots to make an original recipe he calls "Platypus Egg Omelet Supreme". The Kratt brothers then dive into the water and watch as the platypus catches a crayfish without the use of its eyes, ears, and nose. They call Aviva, hoping that she could find the answer to their question with "Plato" at her side, but Aviva says she can find the answer on her own. The Kratt brothers then use the Miniaturizer and enter Plato's den, which is by the river side. Chris turns on his head lamp, and they end up finding two platypus eggs. Martin names the to-be-platypi Platty and Platter. Gourmand opens the floodgates of a dam and floods the river. The flood reaches the platypus' den, flooding out Plato, her eggs, and the Kratt brothers. The Kratt brothers find the eggs, but Gourmand scoops up Chris and the eggs and runs off with them. Martin returns to normal size and brings an injured Plato to the Tortuga. Aviva feels guilty that she let everything go badly. After Martin finishes bandaging Plato, the team notices dots on her bill. After finding out that those dots are the secret to the platypus' "sixth sense", Aviva hugs and thanks Plato. Chris calls the team, and says he is setting up a trap at Gourmand's restaurant. Martin reassures Chris that he will be there, and he activates his Platypus Creature Power Suit. Aviva says she plans to send the Suit's bill attachment when it is done. Zach Varmitech and Donita Donata arrive at Gourmand's restaurant. Night eventually approaches. Just when Gourmand is about to pour the eggs and other ingredients onto the stove, Martin shuts off the entire restaurant's power. Gourmand improvises by lighting a candle. Before he starts dumping the eggs again, Martin takes the eggs. Gourmand notices and retaliates with swipes from his spatula. Jimmy quickly teleports the platypus bill attachment and Martin gets it on. Chris then blows out the candle, extinguishing Gourmand's visibility. Martin finishes Chris's trap and they turn on the lights. All the villains corner the Kratts, but Zach trips over a wire, and the trap commences. Three stock pots drop onto all of the villains and they roll into the river. The Kratt brothers return the eggs back to Plato's den. The other Wild Kratts members and a fully-healed Plato also arrive, and they all see the eggs hatch. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers, both with bills from the Platypus Suit, kayak into the dark horizon. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. Martin tries acting like rattlesnake prey while Chris tries acting like a rattlesnake. After Martin runs off, Chris puts on infrared goggles to sense the heat given off by Martin's body. He eventually finds Martin. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand *Zach Varmitech *Donita Donata Animals *Platypus: Plato, Platter, Platty Key facts and Creature Moments *On a platypus' bill, there are receptors called electroreceptors that can sense electrical fields produced by nearby objects and animals. *Platypi are monotremes, which are mammals that have features different from most other mammals, like egg laying. Trivia *Gourmand lost his gourmet chef license before this episode happened. *This is the first episode where only Martin uses a Creature Power Suit. Gallery platypus.001.PNG|"Cool creature, 6 o'clock low!" platypus.cafe.0004.PNG|Creature Emergency! aviva.platypus.cafe..PNG|Fine-tuning the only hat Plato's ever gonna wear in her life. platypus.002.PNG|Data collected. Plato.png Do it for Science.png Experiment Failed.png Aviva with Books.png Adorable Aviva.png Chris Faceplant.png Egg Hats.png Mini Chris and Eggs Captured.png Martin and Injuried Plato.png Chris and Eggs.png Martin and Crew 3.png Aviva hugging Plato.png Mini Chris Calling HQ.png Platy-Martin on Floor.png Zach holding Mini Chris.png Mini Chris Tied up.png What is a Platypus Anyways.png Aviva and Jimmy 5.png Aviva Kisses Plato.png Martin bumps into Wood Stand.png Donita Holding Zach.png Kayaking with Platypus Bills.png Platypus Martin calling Aviva.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes on home video